


The power of makeup

by SparrowFlight246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awards, Bruises, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Makeup, and maybe today is one of those times, but sometimes you need some fluff in your life, more fluff than I'm used to writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowFlight246/pseuds/SparrowFlight246
Summary: Peter shows up to a prestigious awards ceremony with a black eye and a whole lot of regret.Tony raids Pepper's purse and decides to improvise.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 47
Kudos: 385





	The power of makeup

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking! :)

“Kid, holy _shit.”_

Peter looks like Tony just confirmed his death sentence. “I know.”

Carefully, Tony reaches out with a crooked finger, turning Peter’s face to the side to see his black eye better. He lets out a low whistle as the light hits it in all its incredibly evident glory. “What’d you even do to yourself to achieve this? Get in a fight with a brick wall?”

“The guy who got me was close enough to a brick wall, so yeah, basically,” Peter sighs. He winces as Tony probes at the bruise, gently experimental, but doesn’t pull away. “He might have been enhanced, I’m not sure. I still saved the lady he was trying to mug and everything though.”

“And remind me of why you thought it was a grand old concept to yank out the suit and play hero the morning before a major ceremony, would you? I’d love to hear it.”

Peter lets out a slightly panicky, slightly weary laugh that still manages to be sheepish. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

Tony pulls away, mouth a soft, thoughtful line as he studies the kid’s face. “You’re absolutely sure you have to go up there today?”

“Considering the awards ceremony starts in less than an hour and I’m kind of getting a main award, yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

“You’ve got a point.” Tony takes a step back to lean against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest with a sigh. They’re currently standing in a single-user bathroom at the auditorium where the spring Midtown High School awards ceremony is taking place, considering it’s one of the few places around here where they could get a little bit of privacy. Peter kept it together pretty well until they got in here, but now, behind a locked door and with only the two of them present, Tony can see how nervous he’s getting. 

Not that Tony blames him for it. This science award he’s receiving from the school for his accomplishments and involvements is a pretty big one, big enough to constitute an acceptance speech, which would definitely be enough to freak out the kid pretty good to begin with. Throw in a giant, blaring black eye on top of that and you’ve got a party. 

Peter gulps and turns to the mirror mounted on the wall beside him. “I’m toast.”

Tony follows his eye line, taking in Peter’s reflection. It’s somewhat obvious the kid’s been freaking out a tad this morning, even if Tony’s not about to tell him that. His tie’s askew, for one, and pretty impressively at that, and his previously styled hair now sticking up at gravity-defying angles from where he accidentally ran his hands through it earlier. He meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror miserably. “What am I gonna do?”

He looks so entirely put out and so straight up ridiculous, standing there in an ill-fitting suit and sad attempt at looking official with the great honking bruise spreading over the majority of his cheekbone, that Tony’s smile escapes before he can stifle it. 

Peter’s expression shifts from the physical manifestation of doomsdayism to betrayed. “Mr Stark.”

And now Tony’s laughing, because _god,_ this kid. He looks like an affronted labradoodle puppy, scruffy hair and all, and there’s just something so fucking _funny_ about this situation, trying to hide a bruise the kid got from taking on a guy who was evidently several times his size an hour before he gets an honest to god award for his intelligence and maturity. And Tony’s beyond proud of him for it, for sure, but for as brilliant as Peter is, he’s also the biggest fucking idiot Tony’s ever gotten the privilege to love, and sometimes the sheer ridiculousness that seems to follow this kid around like a shadow just sucker punches him in the gut.

Shit, this kid is such a fucking blessing in his life. 

Tony pushes off the wall, trying not to laugh despite the grin still on his face. “Just—”

“Mr _Stark.”_

“Kid—”

“Mr Stark!”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he says, “I’m sorry. Just— just take a breath, Pete. Start there.”

Peter takes an obedient inhale, but doesn’t look any more settled. Tony walks up behind him, setting firm hands on his shoulders and waiting until he looks up again. “You’re gonna be fine,” he says, not leaving room for negotiation. “Hang out here for a sec, alright? I’ll be right back.”

“Wait.” Before he can step out, Peter catches his sleeve. Contrary to how ruffled he still looks, there’s a flash of uncertainty that flickers across his face, cautious and worried. “Where are you going?”

Tony pauses with his hand on the door handle. “Calling the cavalry.”

***

He finds Pepper settled only a few rows back from the stage, answering emails on her phone with her purse resting on the seat beside her. The auditorium is beginning to fill up now, people wandering in with the clicks of heels and the murmur of soft voices, getting themselves comfortable in their seats as the beginning of ceremony grows closer. 

In other words, it’s crunch time. 

Fucking godspeed to himself.

“Hey, do you still carry concealer with you?”

Pepper gaze snaps up from her phone screen as Tony drops down beside her, lifting her purse into his lap and rifling through the contents. He knows that she used to keep makeup on her, and he hopes to god that she still does, because they’re screwed three ways to Sunday if she doesn’t. 

“What— why do you need it?” Pepper asks, setting her phone down. She’s remarkably calm for how flustered Tony’s feeling, understandably confused but allowing Tony to go through her bag nonetheless. When a tampon gets accidentally knocked astray and bounces off the seat cushion, managing to get some serious height in the process, she catches it without missing a beat. “And how’s Peter? The ceremony’s about to start—”

“Yeah, we know,” Tony says shortly. “Kid saw a mugging on his way over this morning. Got beat up. Currently sporting one hell of a shiner. May’s meeting us here, so he missed the chance of using her stuff to cover it up. That’s where I come in.” He pauses, glancing up. “You look stunning, by the way.” 

Pepper looks at him for a moment, her mouth a soft line of exasperation even as her eyes stay fond. Then, she sighs, the corner of her mouth ticking upward in a shadow of a smile. “Check the inner pocket.” 

God bless this woman. 

His fingers close around the tube of concealer and he shoves himself up, leaving the purse to save his seat. The kiss he steals is fast but grateful. “Thanks, babe.” 

Overhead, the loudspeaker crackles to life, a man’s voice broadcasting over the auditorium. _”Ladies and gentlemen, the ceremony will begin in less than fifteen minutes. Thank you for your patience.”_

Tony fucking _sprints._

***

Peter’s exactly where Tony left him, standing in the middle of the bathroom and looking vaguely panicked. It looks like he’s attempted to tame his hair a little, but there’s only so much you can do with tap water and a prayer, so he hasn’t yet managed to lose the look of a clumsy child dressed up in his father’s clothes. His tie is still crooked.

Only this kid could manage to get this roughed up the morning before he accepts one of the most prestigious awards available from one of the most prestigious high schools in the area.

God, Tony loves him.

“Salvation has arrived,” he says once the door is closed behind him, holding up the tube of concealer. Peter visibly relaxes, still looking a little shaky but less like he’s about to pass out from the sheer stress of it all. 

“I forgive you for laughing at me,” he says, leaning back against the sink. “I forgive it all. Gone. Absolutely obliterated. You’re my hero.”

Tony snorts as he unscrews the cap of the makeup, bringing out the wand carefully. “Sure, kid.” He holds the container up to Peter’s face, comparing the shades. He thanks every deity listening that it’s a match. “Okay, this’ll work. Thank god Pepper’s a redhead and you’re a nerd who doesn’t go outside in anything less than a full body suit with UV protection.”

Peter protests to that, but Tony’s already going in with the concealer. He’s careful as he starts, but considering he’s going for more of a general coverage effect than a spot treatment situation, he feels like this would be pretty hard to screw up. Gradually, the bruise begins to fade beneath the makeup.

“Have you ever done this before?” Peter asks after a moment, watching as Tony dabs his finger in the patch of concealer on the back of his hand. 

Tony shrugs, gently blending in the concealer beneath Peter’s eye with the pad of his thumb. “I’ve been at the mercy of makeup crews enough time over the years, so I’ve got a little experience there,” he says. “And there was that one time that Pepper broke her wrist a few years back too. She needed help, I’d like to think I did decently. Sure learned a lot if nothing else.”

Peter hums softly, looking like he’d nod if he wasn’t trying so damn hard to stay still. Another moment passes in quiet as Tony works, but then Peter reaches up and catches Tony’s hand, pausing him. 

“Thank you for doing this,” he says, a little sheepish but genuine. “I just— May gets busy, and sometimes I’m not sure what else to do, so— so, I appreciate it. Thanks.”

God, this kid is gonna be the end of him. 

Tony smiles, exasperated but fond, and reaches out to fix a stray piece of Peter’s hair. “Anytime, kiddo. Now let me fix your face.”

***

Tony thuds down into his seat just as the lights are dimming for the ceremony to begin, his fingers stained with concealer but feeling satisfied nonetheless with the final result. Pepper shakes her head when he enters, but she squeezes his hand anyway, gentle and warm. 

Peter’s up on the stage already as the principal starts his opening speech, sitting with the handful of other kids up there waiting for their awards. He just slid in right as it started too, but he doesn't look any worse for the wear, despite his still slightly crooked tie. Tony supposes there's charm to that, though. It could sure as hell be worse.

The kid lifts a hand in a small, subtle wave when he spots Tony. Tony waves back. 

“His face looks great,” Pepper says softly, leaning in close to avoid disturbing the people around them. “You can’t even tell.”

“I’d hope so. Sure took me long enough to get it that way,” Tony whispers back. He pauses for a moment, listening to the principal drone on about the value of character, before he leans back in. “Thank you for the concealer.”

Pepper presses a kiss to his cheek. 

***

That night, after Peter receives his award, nails his acceptance speech, and everyone gets their pictures and goes home, Tony gets a call. 

“Hey, how do I get this stuff off?” 

Tony pauses for a full ten seconds before pulling the phone away from his ear. “Uh, hey Pep?”

**Author's Note:**

> This really was just pure fluff, but hey, sometimes that's fun. I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. If you have the time and feel up to it, I’d love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read, happy slightly late thanksgiving to my fellow americans, and have a fantastic rest of your night, yeah? <3


End file.
